For many years, industry has developed sealing materials and structural materials that can be located between surfaces of members for limiting exposure of those surfaces to ambient environments and/or for assisting in connecting the surfaces together. Such materials, however, suffer from drawbacks. As one example, expansion/contraction characteristics of the materials during exposure to temperature variances can limit the ability of the materials to seal and/or can degrade materials. As another example, such materials can limit that ability of members to be attached to each other or have a limited ability to enhance the attachment of members to each other. Thus, the present invention is provides an insert that acts as a seal, a structural adhesive material, both or the like wherein the material at least assists in overcoming one of the aforementioned drawbacks or other drawbacks.